Flight of the Bumblebee
by SleepinEyes
Summary: When Blake and Yang decide to go on to the city to have some fun, a sudden realization change their relationship.


**Author's Note: Thanks for your support over my first fic, A Parent's Visit. I particularly don't mind canons, headcanons, or any type of pairing. I think fanfictions should be about creativity. So I might in the future do some weird pairings but for now I will do some that I think it might work. I will try to keep my stories true to the character personalities tough, so if you see character acting in a way you don't think it is right, it might just be because we see them differently. Hope you enjoy my new story.**

…

Blake sighed as she looked over her book. Weiss and Ruby were arguing again and she wasn't able to concentrate in her reading. The black haired girl couldn't believe how the red and white duo could find things to fight over everyday so easily, or how they could be best friends at the same time. Maybe that is how friendship worked, a lot of arguing followed by lots of smiles and such small things Blake only knew from books and from her time at Beacon. But she wanted peace and quiet right now, so she decided to leave.

She looked at the mirror and put her bow on. While she decided to not use it while in the dorm room (or when they were all in JNPR's room) she still didn't wanted to reveal to everyone she was a Faunus. Velvet and others had a hard time dealing with bullies, and Blake herself would likely not take any abuse quietly, so for now the best was to keep it a secret only her close friends would be in. She didn't want to get in trouble because idiots would judge her by what she was and not who she was.

"I am going to the library and let the lovely couple sort it out" she stated as she opened the door, as Blake realized she just did a 'Yang'.

"Hey!" the heiress tried to protest.

"Are we a couple Weiss?" Ruby asked with an innocent look in her face.

"FORTHELASTTIMEWEARENOTACOUPLE!"

Blake laughed and closed the door as Ruby and Weiss kept bickering, just to meet in the corridor the other couple in her circle of friends, Jaune and Pyrrha. They were softly kissing it other, holding hands. Blake couldn't not think they were the perfect couple (she knew even them had some bickering now and then, but they always seemed to become more in love with each other after apologizing) and feel a bit of envy.

Envy.

She never expected she of all people would to envy a couple, but now and then she felt like that kind of thing was quite good. Ruby and Weiss were true friends, Nora and Ren were together (and to Blake they were together together) and now Pyrrha and Jaune. She was happy to have so many friends, but she felt she wanted that type of especial relationship, the ones that she only found in the sappy novels (she kept telling everyone it wasn't smut) she used to read.

"Oh, hi Blake. We… didn't notice you… Sorry." Pyrrha said when she notice her friend there and apologized in her typical manner.

"It is OK. Going on a date?" the two of them on a date was recurring, and Blake was just happy they don't used to talk all the time about them, something that could become grating over time.

"I wish, but I need to train after all" Jaune answered and Blake nodded.

 _He really is giving his best. Is that because of Pyrrha?_

"Going to the library? I think it is full today because prof. Goodwitch punished a whole class with extra homework because it seems they 'accidentally' created a smelly bomb in Dust 201 class" Jaune told her and Blake sighed. She just wanted peace and quiet, not smelly second years.

"The backyard have several spots nobody would disturb you", Pyrrha said in a chirpy manner.

"I bet you two would know all the nice spots" Blake answered and they both got as red as the hair of the Amazon.

"Oh my god Yang is rubbing on you!" Jaune protested before walking away with Pyrrha, she hugging his arm, her face on his shoulder.

Blake and Yang were partners and therefore did lots of school activities together and were great friends, even if their personalities were so opposite. Despite Yang's tendencies to lame puns, teasing and meddling with other's business, Blake considered the blonde one of her best friends, if not her best. Yang was a caring person (something anyone who spent time actually watching her instead of ogling would know) and was always ready to lend an ear to Blake's problems.

Blake walked the wide halls and corridors of Beacon to the backyard. Autumn was upon them and the trees were already losing its green. It created a melancholic but beautiful and serene scene and the girl decided she liked it the best. She decided to find a nice big tree where she could read in peace, but instead found Yang sitting in the grass and looking at the sky, with a unusual stare.

Blake silently approach her partner to see a sad face on the blondie, something so rare that many people believed Yang was unable to feel sad, something Blake knew wasn't true. If anything else, she knew Yang's happy persona was a way to deal with her sadness and not let others like Ruby get sad too, and that she would never admit she was sad if she wasn't pushed. She sat besides Yang, which gave her partner a smile.

"Hey, kitty-cat, Ruby and Weiss are fighting again?" she asked, sitting and stretching.

"Do they ever stop?" Blake answered and Yang laughed.

"True enough."

"Yang, what is bothering you?" Blake asked. She wasn't much of beating around the bush. Neither she was one to make that question, but Yang was her best friend, if she could say that.

"Ugh… Can you let it go?"

"Would you?"

"You know me too well… One of the 3rd years asked me out."

"I am going to assume he failed the test."

The 'test' was how Yang called it, a simple question that would determine if she was going to give a chance to the people trying to woo her or not. She would ask the person why they wanted to go out with her, and to that day all said they wanted to go out with the gorgeous Yang Xiao Long. And Blake knew Yang hated them for that. Yang wasn't the superficial person her party persona could make people assume. She would never enter in a relationship just for fun and giggles. That was what friends were for. If Yang was to give her heart to anyone, it needed to be someone who was interested in the person, not in the image.

"So, kitty-cat, here I am bored and looking at clouds." Yang concluded, not wanting to talk about the issue anymore.

"Well, at least people ask you out." Blake was aware most people find her intimidating (if Ruby wasn't so naïve probably even her wouldn't have talked to the cat girl so easily) but while Yang wanted a meaningful relationship, Blake never cared about them. At least not until now.

"You never asked me out, and as your partner, I am hurt!" Yang joked and Blake rolled her eyes.

"You never asked me out either. Actually, I don't think you ever asked someone out", Blake retorted.

"You know what? Let's fix that ASAP! Blake Belladona, I, Yang Xiao Long, ask you for a date, don't accept 'no' for an answer and we will have a blast today!" Yang got up and grabbed Blake's hand. Blake sighed and closed her book knowing arguing with the excited blonde would not work.

"As long as we don't go anywhere you can get us in trouble."

"Party pooper!" Yang protested.

…

As Yang parked the motorcycle (Blake would never admit to her she loved riding it together) the duo started walking around the city, aimless. Blake liked that type of thing, finding a new store here and there, some old monument hidden between the houses or just imagining who the people around where. Yang on the other side wanted to go whenever she could get a blast, places like arcades, bars and dance clubs (tough it was too early for the last two, for Blake's pleasure).

Yet Yang made it comfortable for both of them. Blake actually enjoyed seeing her partner having so much fun and walking around, instead of moping. If one thing, Blake knew was that Yang would make others uncomfortable for her own amusement but never to hurt them. But when she was trying to cheer up, she was the best person to have around.

"Hey, Blakey, look, a books store!" Yang yelled pointing to a bookstore Blake didn't knew about.

The house was old and pretty, and had flowers hanging on the windows. They decided to enter and discovered it was a used books store. A young Faunus boy (maybe only slightly older than them) welcomed them and immediately started talking to Blake. He was nice and gentle, and knowledgeable about books and Blake was actually enjoying the talk. Meanwhile Yang had a big snicker in her face.

…

"Did you get his scroll number?" Yang asked with all of the second intentions and teasing tone, and Blake sighed.

"No Yang, I haven't. While he was nice and all, I don't feel he is my type" Blake closed her eyes and immediately regretted her last sentence. Yang would never let a chance like that slip.

"So who is Blake Belladonna's type?" the blonde asked as they walked through the pier. The sun was about to set soon.

"Ugh… I want someone that listens to me, one that push me up when I am down, that is fun to have around and that I know will be there for me" Blake stated, letting it clear she thought the question was annoying but knowing very well not answered would means even more awkward questions.

"Oh, so you want someone just like… Me!" Yang laughed making a pose, but Blake kind of stopped in the place.

For more that Blake would want to deny it, Yang fit the description perfectly. Sure she could be annoying when she wanted, but she was also that kind of person Blake would like to always being there for her. They were best friends and fighting partners, and until that moment Blake never considered Yang more than that. But now, the sudden realization that struck the black haired girl was that maybe she actually felt something more for Yang's than normal friendship.

"How about you Yang, who's your type?" Blake asked, her bright amber eyes focused on the blonde's lilac eyes.

"Someone that would take me out of my thoughts and make me talk about my problems, she answered with a smile. "Someone like you…"

Blake was again surprised. Could it be that her party crazy partner felt for Blake something more than friendship? She wanted to know but had no idea how to ask. She was scared of ruining the friendship and maybe lose the best friend she ever had. But also she wanted that special relationship she saw others like Pyrrha and Jaune to have. The burning question was if Yang felt as she felt.

"Hey Blake, are you alright?" Yang asked gently holding Blake's face. Blake realized how beautiful her partner was and gently held her hands back.

"Yang, if I said I had lots of fun today and I wish to go out with you more, just us, what you would say?"

"That I would love to… but… why you want to go out with me?" Yang asked looking deeply in Blake's eyes.

It was the test.

Blake knew the answer, in a way. But that was not what Yang's wanted. Yang wanted the truth and wanted Blake to say her own feeling. The Faunus girl felt her throat going dry as her heart raced. A mix of fear and expectation filling her. But she wanted to know, she needed to know if they could work.

"You are my best friend; my partner and the person that make me feel the happiest when we are together. You make me have fun, you infuriate me with your jokes and your teasing, and then you can be the most caring and gentle person around. Being with you has being the best thing so far and I want to always be together with you… Yang, I have…"

A kiss silenced Blake.

Gentle and soft lips touched hers as she closed her eyes. Her heart finally stopped racing while she answered the gesture, and she wanted to be lost in there forever. She finally understood why couples loved to kiss, and why that moment was described as precious and magic in her books. She felt like floating.

When Yang broke the kiss they could only look at each other's eyes and smile. Yang was blushing and her face was even more beautiful. Blake knew she was blushing too but didn't care and just hugged her best friend tight.

"I want to try Blake. I want this to work… Because I have being in love with you for some time now", Yang finally said in a whispered voice.

"You should have told me…" Blake answered in the same whispered tone.

"And miss a first perfect date? No way!"

Blake rolled her eyes and then kissed Yang, at first gentle but then deeply. Her tongues danced together as they pressed against each other tighter. Yang held the back of Blake's had while the black haired girl held Yang's by heir waist. The kiss lasted for a few minutes when someone patted their shoulders. A cop looked at them, a big smile in his face.

"While I am happy you too love each other that much, I want you two to keep it safe for work."

They laughed and apologized, noticing a lot of people were watching them, and the couple rushed away holding hands. Blake was amazed she wasn't ashamed of being in the public's eye, but she enjoyed her very first kiss way too much. And she realized she wanted more.

She pushed yang to an alley where curious eyes wouldn't see and kissed the blonde again, who answered by putting her hands in Blake's buttocks. Blake left a sigh of pleasure and kissed more passionately, her own hands all over Yang's perfect body. They both wandered how they could desire each other so much after their first kiss, but it didn't matter.

Yang was in love with Blake.

Blake was in love with Yang.

…

"So, how we disclose this to our friends?" Blake wondered. Yang left a pleased laugh as they walked back to their dorm with linked arms and messy lipsticks and hair. They very well knew they would catch something was afoot.

"Well, Ruby and Nora will make a big fuss. Ren will give us an approving look. Weiss, oh god, Weiss will be so shocked that I will be able to tease her non-stop for a month!"

"Please don't, she will never ever leave us alone if you do" Blake protested, knowing how annoying an angry Weiss could be.

"Oh, you want to be alone with me?"

"Yang!"

"Blake?"

"Heeeeyyyy."

They turned around to see Cardin, the resident jerk. He looked at them with the typical 'I am so going to make your day worse' that we usually used when ready to bully Jaune or Velvet (tough after several threats of leg breaking he wasn't as open to his bullying as before).

"What you want Cardin?" Blake almost growled at him, she wanting to punch him on the spot.

"Well, I just saw two beautiful girls around and thought maybe they would want the company of a man like me." He answered making a pose.

Blake rolled her eyes. She pitied any women that felt even the slight attraction to someone as awful as Cardin. For a second she thought of just kissing Yang (something she wanted badly) and walking away, leaving the jerk with a mouth open in surprise. But Yang gave her a meaningful smile as she walked towards the bully and put her hands on his shoulders. Blake smirked imagining what would happen.

"You think you can handle a girl like me or Blake?" Yang said in a sultry voice.

"Maybe you can come to my room and find out" he answered, an answer Blake knew was the most wrong one.

"I am so glad you aren't wearing armor right now."

"Oh, and why is that bombshell?" Cardin didn't get the very obvious signs that even jaune would pick up.

"Because it means I can do this."

Yang kneeled Cardin's balls as hard as she could, and the boy contorted his face and fingers, his mouth opened, and only Blake could listen the sound too high for humans to listen coming from him, and couldn't help but grin at the scene. As Cardin limped away Pyrrha and Jaune approached, hand on hand.

"I almost feel sorry for him" Jaune commented as the girls looked at him, but quickly added "Then I remember how much of an a-hole he was to me, Velvet and almost everyone else and I think he might need a few more knee to balls events."

"I can break his legses!" they turned to see Nora with her hammer on hand at the JNPR's door.

"No leg breaking before you finish your homework."

"Ok, Renny", she answered as she got back inside and closed the door.

"So…" Jaune looked as Blake and Yang held hands and how messy they were and grinned. "Ooooh!"

"Yes, it is what you are thinking, vomit boy and cereal girl." Yang smiled and hugged Blake, that couldn't help to feel way too self-conscious and blush, but yet feeling happy they weren't going to hide it. Jaune and Pyrrha just laughed at then and gave them congratulations.

"So, maybe we can have a double date some of those days…" Pyrrha suggested, and Yang and Blake just stared at each other, love in their eyes.

"Who's having a double date OH MY GOD SIS! YOU TWO ARE A THING!"

Ruby happy squeal attracted the attention of Weiss, Nora and Ren, and they all came out talking at the same time, mixing questions with congratulations (and in Weiss case, warnings of no indecencies in their room) at Blake and Yang. Blake smiled as she saw how luck she was in having the best of friends around her. And the best girlfriend she could ask for, as she kissed again her girlfriend.


End file.
